Naruko's tale:ninja clash in the land of snow
by breannagabreil
Summary: it's the movie with female Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Naruko and her team are watching a movie when they get in trouble because of Naruko.

Hey, what do you think you're up there? Asks a man.

What's the big idea? Asks Naruko.

Don't play stupid with me said the man.

You snuck in here without paying you laosy little freeloader said the man.

Wait you've got it all wrong said Naruko.

We're just getting a little training in while we watched the movie said Naruko.

Training for what? Asks the man.

We have tickets said Sasuke.

Are you ninja from the leaf village? Asks the man.

You bet we are said Naruko.

You're looking at the next Hokage said Naruko.

A super ninja said Naruko.

Naruko Uzamaki said Naruko.

* * *

Scene change.

Kakashi-sensei is late said Sakura.

So what else is new? Said Sasuke.

That movie was so cool said Naruko.

I don't think I've ever been so blown away in my life said Naruko.

I don't wanna hear it said Sakura.

Huh? Said Naruko.

You made suck racket in there, we didn't get to see the whole thing said Sakura.

I wish we could have stayed a little longer, I could've watched that handsome Mitchy who played Sukeakura all day long said Sakura.

Oh, of course, he doesn't compare to you Sasuke said Sakura.

Man, I don't know where you got your taste in men Sakura they stink said Naruko.

Come again? Said Sakura.

I'm sorry what was the question? Asks Naruko.

Good said Sakura.

I wonder if there's anyone like her out there? Asks Naruko.

It was just a movie said Sasuke.

It's funny I wonder why Kakashi-sensei told us we had to go see this movie before he'd give us our mission said Sakura.

Then they hear something.

The actress for Princess Gale passes by on horseback.

Now way, was that the princess? Said Sakura.

Then the gate opens and some guys on horseback go after the princess.

Why you said Sakura.

They chase after the men and the princess and take out the men.

Oh dear said Kakashi.

Kakashi-sensei said Sakura.

What are you guys doing? Asks Kakashi.

Killing time said Sasuke.

I'm really sorry about this said Kakashi.

This is the gentleman who hired us for our mission said Kakashi.

* * *

Scene change.

Naruko approaches Princess Gale.

Are you hurt, Princess? Asks Naruko.

This is so awesome said Naruko.

You are the real Princess Gale, right? Asks Naruko.

I don't believe it said Naruko.

I just saw your movie and it totally blew me out of the water said Naruko.

Then Princess Gale takes off on her horse.

Naruko continues to pursue the princess.

I'll never give up either said Naruko.

I'm gonna work my butt off said Naruko.

And one day i'll be the next Hokage said Naruko.

Oh right, you probably don't know said Naruko.

The Hokage is the highest-ranking Ninja in the hidden leaf village where I come from said Naruko.

Hey, aren't we going a little fast? Asks Naruko.

Then some kids run the horse's path.

Hey look out said Naruko.

Both girls are thrown from the horse.

Girl 1: it's princess Gale.

Boy 1: oh wow it is her.

Look my name isn't Princess Gale said the woman.

Girl: yeah that's right.

Girl: you're the actress Yukie Fujikaze.

Girl: I'm your biggest fan.

Girl: can I have your autograph?.

Forget it guys I don't do autographs said Yukie.

The kids keep begging her.

Enough already said Yukie.

I mean come on what's so special about getting my autograph? Asks Yukie.

You're just gonna shove in some drawer and forget about it said Yukie.

All it's good for is collecting dust said Yukie.

They're just a waste of time said Yukie.

They're useless said Yukie.

What a joke said Yukie.

Woman 1: that was so rude.

Woman 2: she's not like she is in the movies.

Man 1: all that success went right to her head.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Our mission is to guard Yukie Fujikaze the actress who's best known for her role as Princess Gale said Kakashi.

Guard? Said Sasuke.

Well, maybe not guard so much as escort her, said Kakashi.

Man 1:The next Princess Gale movie is the first one that we're shooting aboard.

Man 1: and I don't need to tell you our leading lady is a bit of a diva.

Man 2: sorry I do apologize.

Man 3: I'll tell you these leaf ninja are impressive.

Man 3: they took care of those stuntmen we hired like it was child's play.

Man 3: and those are some big fellas.

Oh well uh thank you said Kakashi.

Oh wow said Sakura.

Look at this cliff said Sakura.

That's the rainbow glacier in the land of snow said a male voice.

Hey, you play the part of Burokinto said Sakura.

That's where we're all going to shoot the scenes for the film's big climactic ending said Kinja.

You're Hidero you play Shishimaru said Sakura.

Land of snow that's a long way to go to shoot some scene for a movie said Sasuke.

Man 1: Yukie Fujikaze's manager Sandayu over here recommended it.

Man 1: Apparently this rainbow glacier turns seven different colors during the springtime

No that's just an old legend said Kakashi.

The truth is there isn't any spring in the land of snow said Kakashi.

What not ever? Asks Sasuke.

Does that mean it's winter all year long? Asks Sakura.

You got it said Kakashi.

Man 3: Kakashi was it.

Man 3: from what I hear this won't be your first trip to the land of snow, is that true.

That was a long time ago said Kakashi.

Man 1: they say that it's a very poor nation too.

You play Sakeakura, oh Michy you are great said Sakura.

Actually the story is that they're former lord had a thing for gadgets said Michy.

The guy squandered everything the clan had on mountains of useless do-dads and gizmos said Michy.

Man 1: I just hope they have central heating,

Man 1: I'm not all that really cut out for the cold.

Man 2: maybe you should run for the hills too.

Man 2: just like Yukie.

Man 3: oh hey come you guys that's not even funny.

So that means Yukie I mean she's not always like this, is she? Asks Sakura.

Kind of yeah said Michy.

The cast talks about Yukie.

* * *

Scene change.

Yukie walks through town and sees Naruko following her.

Then she runs and Naruko chases her.

They stop in an alley.

Then Yukie takes off again but is stopped when Naruko drops down.

Naruko brings out a book and marker wanting Yukie's autograph.

All right already said Yukie.

Awesome said Naruko.

What's your name? Asks Yukie.

Naruko Uzumaki said Naruko.

Naruko Uzumaki said Yukie.

Then she pepper sprays her and she crashes into a beam which brings down a whole bunch of stuff on her.

So stupid said Yukie.

* * *

Scene change.

Naruko finds Yukie in a bar.

I finally found you, Princess Gale said Naruko.

At this point, Naruko is ticked and her hair is out of the pigtails and floating behind her.

I finally found you, Princess Gale said Naruko.

I told you said Yukie.

I'm not the Princess I just play the role said Yukie.

What you think I don't know that? Yells Naruko.

Do you really think you can trample all over a kid's dream like that? Asks Naruko.

I don't care how high and mighty of an actress you are said Naruko.

I'll never forgive you said Naruko.

An actress? High and mighty? Said Yukie.

She laughs.

That's a riot said Yukie.

I can't think of a worse job than being an actress said Yukie.

Huh said Naruko.

She rambles.

Are you drunk? Asks Naruko.

Shut up said Yukie.

Go bug someone else said Yukie.

Then Sakura and a man come in.

Ms. Yukie said the man.

Our boat for the land of snow is about to sail said the man.

Hurry we don't have much time said the man.

Forget it said Yukie.

I'm bowing out as Princess Gale said Yukie.

Yeah but saud Sakura.

What on Earth are you talking about? Asks the man/

Aw, don't worry said Yukie.

It happens all the time said Yukie.

She rambles on

That's enough said Sandayu.

You will listen to me, there is nobody on this whole planet that can play Princess Gale other than you said Sandayu.

Besides you pull out this late in the game you'll never work in this business again said Sandayu.

Do you understand me? Asks Sandayu.

So? Said Yukie.

Well, I guess theirs no other choice said Kakashi.

He knocks her out with his Sharingan.


End file.
